


Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || спецквест [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: всё будет хорошо (с)





	Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается

**Author's Note:**

> Криденс всё-таки брат Альбуса, постканон.
> 
> Резеда. Научное название рода происходит от лат. resedare (возвращаться к прежнему состоянию) и объясняется тем, что растение раньше применяли в фитотерапии: считалось, что с его помощью можно привести организм в состояние благоприятного равновесия. По мнению Макса Фасмера, лат. resēdāre в данном случае означает исцелять.

_Если бы я знал, что у меня есть дочь,_  
Я бы весь мир перевернул, чтобы тебя найти.  
(с) Юбер Фиорентини, «Васаби»

  
Часы на столе тикали слишком громко.  
  
Криденс закрыл глаза, медленно поглаживая жёсткие чешуйки свернувшейся у него на коленях Нагини. Она перестала превращаться обратно в человека месяц назад, но по-прежнему оставалась для него самым близким на свете существом.  
  
Исключая кое-кого ещё.  
  


_— Криденс, гнев — это не выход!_

— Да как ты смеешь? Меня зовут Аурелиус, и я — твой брат!

— Что?

  
За окном весело чирикали птицы. В их крови не было ни капли магии, не то, что у питомцев Ньюта Скамандера. Криденс улыбнулся воспоминаниям — в чемодане, полном волшебных зверей, ему нравилось.  
  


_— Этого не может быть. У матери ведь были только Аберфорт, Ариана и я. Я бы знал!_

  
  
Нагини шевельнулась, приоткрыла глаза и высунула длинный тонкий язык. Криденс прислушался: со второго этажа по лестнице спускался кто-то очень маленький. Шорох, фырканье, цокот коготков по полу…  
  


_— У твоей матери была сестра, которая утонула вместе с кораблём, плывущим в Америку?_

— Да.

— Ты был в Хогвартсе и почти не приезжал домой на каникулы. Как думаешь, твоя мать захотела бы заводить ещё одного ребёнка, зная, как тяжело ей справляться с Арианой?

— О боже…

  
Криденс наклонился и подхватил под брюшко выбравшегося на разведку маленького нюхлера — подарок Ньюта. Тот обиженно зафыркал, тряся лапками.  
  
— Привет, малыш.  
  
Криденс достал из кармана монетку и дал её нюхлеру. Крохотные лапки аккуратно забрали большой серебристый кругляш из его пальцев.  
  


_— Ты намного младше всех нас. Ариана убила мать до того, как та могла бы родить тебя._

— Или после. Будучи расстроенной из-за того, что никогда больше не увидит крошку-братика.

  
Нюхлер обнюхивал монетку с самым счастливым видом. Криденс рассеянно поглаживал Нагини, отсутствующим взглядом провожая садящееся солнце.  
  


_— Если ты мой брат, то что ты делаешь на стороне Геллерта?_

— Ты хочешь меня убить!

— Если бы я знал, что у меня остался кто-то родной, я отдал бы и собственную магию, лишь бы найти и уберечь его от той боли, что испытал сам. Я никогда бы не причинил тебе вреда, Криденс.

— Но Гриндельвальд говорил, что…

— Он очень любит говорить, но говорит ли он правду? Прошу, пожалуйста, если ты действительно мой брат, поверь мне.

  
С крыльца раздался хлопок аппарации, и Криденс прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к шагам и приветственному скрипу старого волшебного дома.  
  


_— Как я могу поверить тебе?_

— Я покажу тебе свои мысли, впущу, куда только захочешь, если ты мне позволишь. Один шанс, Криденс. Я всё равно не могу причинить тебе вреда: твой обскур убьёт меня, стоит мне сделать неверный шаг.

— … Хорошо.

  
Шуршание пальто и тяжёлый вздох. Криденс замер, чувствуя, как по всему телу разбегается приятная дрожь предвкушения.  
  


_— Существует одно заклинание для чтения мыслей. Я…_

— Нет. У меня есть другой способ.

  
Шаги затихли совсем рядом.  
  
— Здравствуй, Альбус.  
  
Криденс открыл глаза. Альбус стоял, опираясь плечом на дверной косяк и сложив руки на груди. Он улыбался.  
  
— Здравствуй.  
  


_— Я больше не повторю своих ошибок. Я не позволю тебе отдалиться. Доверься мне — и я стану всем для тебя. Я не попытаюсь навредить тебе и, если это будет в моих силах, помогу вернуть контроль над магией. Ты согласен?_

— Да.

  
Нагини соскользнула с колен и обняла нюхлера хвостом под брюшко. Криденс безбоязненно отпустил малыша — Нагини знала свою силу и пользовалась ей осторожно.  
  
— Аурелиус может вырваться и что-то стащить.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Не то, чтобы я пытался о чём-то предупредить…  
  
Криденс поднял руку, и Альбус умолк. Нагини проползла мимо него в направлении лестницы и скрылась в полутьме коридора.  
  
— Как прошёл день?  
  
Задавать этот вопрос Криденсу нравилось.  
  
Альбус усмехнулся.  
  
— Проторчал в Визенгамоте почти с самого утра. Ученики наверняка расстроены — они так ждут моих уроков…  
  


_— Пока мы не можем обуздать твою магию, займёмся другой наукой, не требующей использования волшебной палочки._

— Это чем?

— Зельеварением.

  
Криденс кивнул.  
  
— Ты хороший учитель. Они правы.  
  
Альбус сделал шаг вперёд и медленно достал волшебную палочку. Криденс мгновенно напрягся.  
  
— Я выиграл твоё дело, — даже сказанные шёпотом, эти слова были подобны шторму, сметающему всё на своём пути, — ты свободен.  
  
Альбус беззвучно пошевелил губами, произнося заклинание, и махнул палочкой.  
  
Тонкие ободки ограничивающих магию браслетов тихо щёлкнули и упали на пол.  
  
Криденс распался в пыль, поднимаясь в воздух, и закружил под потолком, радуясь долгожданному ощущению всемогущества. Он скучал по силе обскура, и невозможность превращаться тяжким бременем лежала на его плечах почти всё время пребывания в Годриковой Лощине, несмотря на заботу Альбуса.  
  
Вспомнив о брате, Криденс посмотрел вниз — и увидел, что тот зажмурился.  
  


_— Это для твоего блага, — Альбус защёлкнул на его запястье ленту браслета и поморщился, — я знаю, что Геллерт постоянно говорил это, но я не лгу. Можешь убить меня позже, если захочешь, но обещаю: я добьюсь твоего оправдания._

— Никто и никогда не простит меня…

— Простят. Геллерт запудрил мозги слишком многим.

  
Криденс опустился на землю, с трудом заставив себя отказаться от полёта над Годриковой Лощиной, и подошёл к Альбусу.  
  


_— Геллерт, я вызываю тебя на дуэль именем древнего рода Дамблдоров!_

  
Альбус открыл глаза.  
  


_— Это за то, что чуть не лишил меня брата!_

  
— И ты бы не стал отбиваться?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Криденс посмотрел в голубые глаза, такие непохожие на его собственные. Альбус никогда не избегал его взгляда.  
  


_— Это за Ариану!_

  
Борода Альбуса была жёсткой. Криденс провёл по ней кончиками пальцев, чувствуя, как с едва слышным звуком сминаются толстые волоски.  
  


_— Аурелиус…_

— Криденс. Я так привык.

— Хорошо. Криденс.

  
— Я не держу на тебя зла.  
  
Альбус весь срок домашнего ареста уделял ему всё свободное время, рассказывал о волшебном мире, учил теории и зельеварению. Криденс иногда ловил на себе его взгляды, полные тоски и восхищения одновременно, но Альбус обращался с ним больше как с хрустальной вазой, нежели как с человеком. Взгляды так и оставались взглядами, никаких попыток прикоснуться.  
  
За тот год, что провёл в Годриковой Лощине после победы Альбуса над Гриндельвальдом в ожидании суда, Криденс успел узнать его достаточно хорошо. И понял о себе одну вещь: невозможно испытывать какие-либо другие чувства к тому, кто так счастлив просто от самого факта твоего существования.  
  
— Нет? — Альбус недоверчиво сощурился.  
  
Вместо ответа Криденс сосредоточился, выпуская из ладони чёрное облачко. Альбус замер, почти не дыша.  
  
Облачко покружило над их головами и медленно заскользило по щеке Альбуса так, как это только что сделал сам Криденс.  
  
— Теперь я снова могу так.  
  
Облачко завернуло Альбусу за спину. Когда оно пошло сквозь, тот прижал к груди ладонь, словно пытаясь удержать его внутри, а затем вскинул руку с волшебной палочкой.  
  
— Резедо.  
  
Ваза, стоявшая пустой на столе, наполнилась цветами. Криденс узнал их — резеду частенько приходилось добавлять в зелья, потому что она обладала целебными свойствами.  
  
Глядя на сотворённый букет, Альбус тихо заговорил:  
  
— Ариана любила эти цветы. Даже их название переводится с латинского как исцеление. Такое ощущение, будто проклятие вечного несчастья, наложенное много лет назад, с меня наконец сняли.  
  
Он вздохнул и перевёл взгляд обратно, посмотрев Криденсу в глаза:  
  
— Всё закончилось. Ты свободен.  
  
Можно было предупредить, оправдаться заранее, но Криденс чувствовал, что это не нужно. Он просто сделал шаг вперёд.  
  
Поцелуй вышел робким и неумелым. Ладони Криденс прижал к плечам Альбуса — и тут же оказался в крепких объятиях, а чужой язык коснулся его собственного в откровенной ласке, перехватывая контроль.  
  
Они целовались как два безумца. Криденс учился на ходу, чувствуя жар Альбуса всем телом, и не хотел, чтобы это когда-то кончалось. Они оба слишком долго были одни.  
  
Когда Криденс чуть отстранился, чтобы перевести дух, Альбус хрипловато спросил:  
  
— Не выходит из нас братьев, верно?  
  
— Видимо, нет, — ответил Криденс и снова прижался к его губам своими.  
  
Воздух был пронизан нежным ароматом резеды, и глубоко вдыхая его, Криденс впервые в жизни чувствовал, что может и хочет оставаться целым.  
  
Кажется, это называют счастьем.


End file.
